


No one expected this

by Lucky1443



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Science Experiments, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a part of Tony's lab that know one was aloud to be in, not Pepper, not Bruce, no one, while Tony's out at a conference for Stark Industries, the avengers decide to investigate, but none of them expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one expected this

**Author's Note:**

> All the little codes Natasha says are fake, obviously, the mermaids appearance is based on the 2003 peter pan mermaids, sorry if any of the characters are OOC

The avengers found out about the part of the lab they weren't allowed to enter from Bruce, it was one day after moving into Stark tower, a week after the Chitauri invasion, and Stark tower was repaired, to some extent, the Loki sized hole in the floor had been fixed, along with the window, and the worm hole generator on the roof of Stark tower had been moved to a secure Shield detainment facility, all was well.  
  
It was early morning and most the avengers, minus Bruce, and Tony were in the kitchen, Steve was cooking waffles for breakfast, Natasha, and Clint were talking among each other, and Thor was chowing down on Pop-tarts, the ding of the lift sounded, and they turned their heads to look, a tired looking Bruce came from the lift, he made a bee line for the coffee machine and placed a coffee cup under the dispenser, "Good morning." Bruce said, resting his back against the counter, and rubbing his glasses down with his grease stained purple shirt, which didn't really help to clean his glasses.  
  
"Morning Bruce, waffles?" Steve asked, gesturing to the waffles being toasted in the waffle iron, "Sure, they smell good by the way." Bruce said, a mini beep came from the coffee maker, and Bruce grabbed his steaming cup off coffee, he walked over and sat down at the table, "I got kicked out of the lab." Bruce said with a miniature sigh, "Why?" Natasha asked, turning her attention to Bruce, "There's a door that leads to...somewhere in the lab and when I tried opening it, Tony sent me out, he said he'll let me back in, in twenty minutes."  
  
"Why?" Clint asked interested, as Steve brought over two plates stacked high with waffles and set them down in the middle of the dining room table, "I don't know, he acted really weird about it and refused to answer questions about it." Bruce said, reaching over and grabbing two waffles from the pile, and putting them on his plate, and pouring some syrup on them, "That's very suspicious, if were going to be a team we should know about stuff in the tower that could be potentially dangerous." Spoke Steve, grabbing two waffles as well, "Hey Jarvis, what's in that room?" Steve asked, expecting Jarvis to answer truthfully, "I'm sorry, Mr. Rodgers that information is classified." Jarvis replied, Thor jumped a little still not used to Jarvis.  
  
"Code Alpha-delta-clockwork." Natasha said smiling, "Sorry that code has been denied for the information you want." Jarvis responded, causing Natasha's smile to drop, "That's very suspicious."  
  
It was two months after when they found out about the mystery room, that Tony left Stark tower to attend a conference for, Stark industries and that's when the remaining avengers decided to investigate, "Jarvis, could you open the lab?" Bruce asked looking up into the camera in the corner of the hallway, "Yes, doctor Banner." Jarvis responded opening the lab doors, the avengers stepped inside and started looking around in awe, except for Bruce, "Jarvis, turn yourself off." Bruce said, "Sorry, doctor Banner you don't have the correct authorization for that." Responded Jarvis, "Let me. Code-Beta-blue-Alpha." Natasha said, crossing her fingers with hope, "Code accepted, I am turning off." Jarvis responded a sigh of relief came from everyone in the lab, Bruce walked over to a door standing between two, 'highly flammable', cases.  
  
Bruce grabbed the door handle and started yanking at it, his hands slipped and he tumbled backwards landing on his but, "That's really securely locked." Bruce said, standing up and dusting himself off, "Allow me to try, son of Banner." Thor said, he grabbed the handle of the door, and yanked really hard, a creak sounded from the door, and the door was yanked open still on its hinges luckily, "Wow." Steve said peeking over Thor's shoulder, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha walked over and looked inside.  
  
Inside was an in ground pool, no windows were anywhere, the lights from inside the pool created a blue light around the pool, and on the walls, "Why would, Tony hide something like this?" Bruce asked confused stepping further into the room and looking around, as did the rest of the avengers, "I don't know..." Steve said stepping closer to the pool, near the edge, "I can't even see the bot-AH!" Steve let out a loud girly scream, and the movement of water was heard, the avengers rushed over, and looked, an arm had thrust itself out of the water, and was gripping Steve's leg in a death grip, the hand was blue tinted, and had long nails, and their fingers were webbed together by a thin piece of skin, Steve sat on the ground kicking his leg, "Don't just stand there help me!"  
  
Thor, and Bruce pulled Steve from the edge, and the hand retracted itself under the water, "What the hell was that?" Natasha asked backing away from the edge of the pool, as did Clint, "I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it." Bruce said, stepping one step towards the pool, "We have things similar to that on Asgard, they are called Lorelei, they are the wicked sisters to Mermaids, and frequently lure seafaring men to their deaths." Thor said.  
  
"Steve, go up to the kitchen and get me a raw t bone steak out of the fridge, I need to do a test." Bruce said, Steve nodded and rushed out of the room and up the stairs, they waited for a few seconds and finally Steve came down with a closed package, of raw steak, Bruce grabbed it and opened the package of steak, he walked to the edge of the pool and held the steak above his head, and wiggled it a little, the arm shot out of the water, and everyone jumped, except for the highly trained shield agents, the arm gripped the air for a while, and sunk back in, slowly Bruce raised an eyebrow and lowered the steak a little, apparently too much, because the arm jolted out and grabbed the steak, almost pulling Bruce into the pool with it, Bruce stepped back surprised.  
  
It wasn't even a minute later that the bone from the steak was thrown out of the pool, and some bubbles arose signifying the thing burped, "That's so weird." Bruce said he left the room for a few seconds, coming back with a pair of gloves, and lifted the bone of the ground, "I hope it being in the pool didn't contaminate any of the DNA." Bruce said, he made a come hither gesture to the stunned group.  
  
Bruce, swabbed the bone and placed the DNA into the DNA splicer, that Tony juts so happened to have in his lab, "Now we wait." Bruce said leaning back into his chair, is took twenty minutes for the results to come through, Bruce wheeled over to the computer and the group followed, "That... Can't be right..." Bruce said, adjusting his glasses, "What's up, doc?" Clint asked leaning over, Bruce's shoulder, "I'm not a biologist, or anything but I'm pretty sure DNA doesn't look like that... It looks like a fusion between human and....fish DNA, interment species of fish, but definitely aquatic."  
  
"So mermaid?" Natasha asked, and Thor looked confused, "I was unaware Midgard had mermaids, or Lorelei." Thor said, "We don't there oppose to be myths." Banner said, he sat up from his chair and walked over to the door that was still open, and walked inside, "Hello, do you understand English?" Bruce yelled into the pool room, it echoed around a little, "What are you doing?" Steve asked shocked staring into the pool room, reddish black hair emerged a bit from the water, then a forehead, and finally eyes, and it stopped there, the eyes were squinted slightly, ans the eyebrows were white, the skin seemed to be blue, and pruned, "Hi, what's your name?" Bruce asked edging closer to the pool, and getting on his knees to get closer to her, the group followed slowly still a few feet behind Bruce.  
  
The mermaid swam closer until she sat at the edge of the pool, right in front of Bruce, she peeked her head fully out of the water and cocked her head to the side, looking up at Bruce, her lips were blue like the rest of her, she reached her long nailed, web hand out to Bruce, his eyes widened and he stayed still, she grabbed his glasses and pulled them off his face softly, and looked at them confused, "Those are my glasses they help me see." Bruce said slowly hoping she understood, she placed the glasses on the edge of the pool and grabbed Bruce's hand, she pulled his hand slowly and softly, till it was touching the water.  
  
"Stop!" A voice yelled, the mermaid jumped, and let go of Bruce she propelled herself under the water, a blue tail the same colour as her skin jolted out splashing him in the face with water, the group turned behind themselves to see, Tony, "What do you think you were doing?" Tony yelled, lifting Bruce up by his arm and dragging him away from the edge, "Why are you home early?" Natasha asked, "Jarvis, alerted me that you guys turned him off." Tony said, he walked over the edge of the pool, and the mermaid poked her head out of the water, "Are you OK, Lola?" Tony asked, placing his hand gently on the top of her head, "You know your not aloud to attempt to drown people, Lola." Tony reprimanded the mermaid, and got up and walked to the group.  
  
"Now explain, or your Lola's new snack." Tony said crossing his arms, he was more serious then they had ever saw him, "What is...that?" Steve asked extending his hand to the pool, where Lola was watching from the water, "It's a her, not a that, and isn't it obvious? She's a mermaid." Tony said sarcastically, "How did you catch her?" Natasha asked, "Catch is such a strong word, I didn't catch her, dad did, when he was looking for spangles he found her, frozen in an ice cap, he kept her in a large freezer thing till she came of use, I found her in dads old lab freezer, still a living ice cube, so I took her here, defrosted her like they did to cap, and put her in a pool." Tony explained.  
  
"Why, Lola?" Clint asked, knowing that was the name of Coulsons car, "It fit." Tony responded plainly, "And don't let her touch you, she's as beautiful as she is dangerous, she can drown you easily." Natasha walked over to the edge of the pool, and Lola swam over, "Does she drown girls?" Natasha asked, looking down at Lola, "Don't think so, your the first female she's probably seen in years." The avengers held there breath as, Lola lightly grabbed Natasha's hand, Lola lifted herself up from the water a bit, exposing her chest, which was covered in scales, Lola grabbed Natasha's hair and played with it looking at it fascinated, "I'm Natasha." Natasha said sweetly not liking having, her hair touched when Lola could easily drag her down into the pool.  
  
Lola, cocked her head to the side she opened her mouth a few groans came out, it was like she was trying to speak, "I-I-I am, Lola." Her voice sounded scratchy and rough, but musical almost, "I have never heard her speak before." Tony said gaping from shock, "Lola, can you say Tony, T-oh-knee." Tony said rushing to Natasha's side, "T-Tony." Lola said, "Tony!" She said happily, "I am Thor, lady Lola nice to meet you." Thor boomed walking to Tony's side, "T-Thor. Thor!" Lola let out a tiny giggle at being able to pronounce names, "I'm Steve, ma'am." Steve said walking to Natasha's side and crouching down, "Steve." Lola said slowly, and nodded, "I'm Bruce I'm the one who fed you the steak." Bruce said walking foreword beside Steve, "Bruce. Thank you, Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small work I made for fun, after I rekindled my love for mermaids, hope you had fun reading


End file.
